LIONESS X50
by LaneWar511
Summary: Circa Eclipse, Edward drinks a vial of blood from Carlisle's office that turns him into a girl, much to Bella's delight. Femslash, slight AU. Possible twoshot.


Today was going to be fantastic! Bella and I had the whole house to ourselves! I allowed myself to happy dance down the hallway in celebration. It had been forever since I got my family to leave us alone for a day; they all wanted a piece of my girl. Today, however, would be different! I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, was King of the White Mansion!

As if on cue to perfectly ruin my plans, my throat began to burn. I quickly checked the time and realized that Bella would be here at any moment. There was no time to go out and grab a quick snack. Dammit! The best of plans…

Suddenly, I remembered Carlisle's secret stash of blood in his office. I bolted up the stairs and opened the small fridge, revealing several vials of blood. I grabbed one labeled "LIONESS X50" and downed it. Not a second later, I heard Bella roll into the driveway. I quickly disposed of the empty vial and made my way downstairs.

"Hey, baby!" I called, leaning out the front door.

Bella pushed her trademark sunglasses up on top of her head, pushing her hair out of her face. I grinned devilishly and welcomed her.

Whereas my love was dressed simply in a black v-neck tee and loose skinny jeans, I was wearing a white tank top, a blue, short-sleeved, button down shirt, and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. Bella had discarded her sandals upon entry (as usual) and I was already barefoot. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before we began to ascend the stairs.

We began to chat about class rings, as we had just received them after purchasing them a month or so ago. Ours matched; they had each of our birthstones on them. As we compared them, I began to feel... funny.

I realized that Carlisle often performed experiments on blood and I was worried that I might have picked up one of those vials. Nevertheless, I was only feeling mildly irregular, so I dismissed it. We talked for a few more minutes until Bella gave me a strange look.

"Edward, you sound strange."

"Do I?" I asked. Upon hearing that, I noticed that I did. The pitch of my voice was getting higher. "Oh my god, I do."

"It's not helium, because I still sound like a dude," Bella laughed. "Did you eat a rabid lion or something?"

"I don't know," I responded. My voice was now level with that of the average female. "God, I sound like a girl."

At that moment, I felt something shift in me, like a switch had been flipped. I stood up abruptly.

"I feel weird…"

"Dude, you're... changing..."

Indeed I was. I was growing shorter and my limbs were becoming less bulky and smoother. My already long and shaggy hair was growing out. My chest felt heavy, and I looked down to see it growing in size. I didn't quite register what was happened until I felt a space growing between my legs.

"Holy shit!" I gasped, my hand flying to my crotch.

Bella stared in amazement. "Edward, I think you're turning into a girl."

Normally, I would have said "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" but I was still in shock from my current transformation. When it finally stopped, I was a good three or four inches shorter than Bella, who was staring at me, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Despite the drastic change in sex, I was still a vampire. Even so, I was a little shaken up. I hesitantly stepped towards Bella, who was now recovering from the shock as well. She smirked at me.

"You're kind of hot. Want a mirror?"

I growled, but she laughed. Irritated, I flitted upstairs and looked into the mirror in my closet.

I was obviously now very feminine looking, but my hair hadn't grown out that much. It was still fluffy and sticking out in fifty different directions. I was shorter, but not quite as short as Alice. My physique had gone from blocky and lean to slim and smooth. I looked a bit like Alice, but my tits were definitely bigger than hers, although not quite as big as Rosalie's (not that I spent a lot of time looking at my sisters' boobs, mind you). I roughly estimated them to be Cs; possible Ds. Bella's were bigger, that I knew.

Speaking of Bella, she was now upstairs and in my room, slowly making her way to the closet. I was still inspecting myself when she entered the closet and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, sexy," she whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver up my spine and put an ache in my... lower... region...

I wondered if this was how she felt when I did things like this to her. Now I could understand why she was always trying to get in my pants, even if it was incredibly dangerous.

Despite still being a vampire, I was now smaller and weighed drastically less than I used to, so I could see how it was easy for Bella to spin me around like she did. I was faced with a set of extremely sexy bedroom eyes that made my entire body heat up. I had barely noticed it before, but Bella was incredibly handsome, and she had an air of masculinity about her that was quite commanding. I assumed it hadn't been so present before because it was my job to be in control, but now I was getting it full force and, _damn_, it was turning me on.

"I guess I forgot to mention that I was bisexual," she said. "But, then again, you never asked."

To be honest, her sexuality never crossed my mind, but now it was all I could think about. She playfully nipped my ear and hoisted me up. I wrapped my slender legs around her waist and entangled my fingers in her long, brown locks. She kissed me and started walking out of the closet. I was slammed down on the bed that had been moved into my room for her. She eagerly removed my button down shirt, leaving me only in my tank top, which was made for a much bigger man and wasn't doing me much in terms of modesty. I was quite sure that my nipples could be seen from outer space right now, but I didn't care. This dominant, masculine side of Bella was hot, and I was enjoying every last minute of it.

My wonderful girlfriend pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside, leaving her in just a sports bra and jeans. She was straddling me, one knee on either side of my legs. I sat up and snaked my fingers through her hair again, pulling her back down for more. The taste of her smooth lips was somehow even better than it had been in the past. It felt like she was kissing me in a way she'd never kissed me before.

While my hands her busy in her hair, hers were roaming my new, female body. Every now and then she'd pull back for air, but she would resume lip contact again immediately. I moaned and groaned with each touch. She had all the control.

Bella's hand's finally reached my waist, and I felt her undoing my belt and fly, then tugging my shorts down. I let go of her and helped take them off. My loose-fitting boxers were now the only thing left to cover my lower half.

Normally, I would've ended this. Bella would have initiated some sexual ploy and I'd have put a stop to it immediately. I still had the strength to do it, but I felt overpowered. Despite being a vampire with superhuman strength, I felt like Bella was completely dominating me.

And I _liked_ it.

Her pants came off as well, revealing a pair of light blue boyshorts. My hands slid down her back and onto her perfect ass, pulling her a little closer. Bella sat up, and I was confused until she lifted up the bottom of my tank top and, before I knew it, it was gone, tossed into the floor. I was topless.

Her hands cupped my breasts, and after kissing me once more, she moved down to them and began to suck on my nipples. For a brief second, I wondered where she had learned how to do this, but all was forgotten as I moaned in pleasure at the feeling of her tongue on my skin. I heard her chuckle in amusement as she slipped off her own bra.

Her hand slipped under the waistband of my boxers and caressed my now soaking wet pussy. As her fingers rubbed my clit, I moaned even louder. She began rubbing herself as well, no doubt aroused by the whole situation.

"Ah, Bella..." I whispered. "Fuck me..."

She pulled her fingers out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she said seductively. "You want me to what?"

"Fuck me..."

"My goodness!" she exclaimed with fake shock. "Edward Cullen _actually_ wants to have sex with me!"

"Did you plan this or something?" I managed to wheeze out. She was still fingering herself, but somehow managing to hold a conversation normally.

"No, but it damn well worked in my favor." She ran her tongue over my lips.

"Just do it," I said, breathing heavy. "I'm so fucking horny. Please, for the love of all that's holy, FUCK ME! FUCK ME, BELLA!"

"My pleasure," Bella said, grinning.

She yanked my boxers off completely. Teasingly, she licked my swollen clit a few times and then kissed me again before plunging her fingers into my pussy once more. I pushed against her hand, my entire body aching with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Bella!"

I came right there, and I was the best damn orgasm I'd had in years. My back arched and I moaned her name. She came as well, albeit by her own hand, but I was totally unable to pleasure her in my state. When it was over, Bella was staring down at me, smiling seductively. Her skin glistened with sweat and her hair stuck to her face in places but she was more beautiful than I had ever seen her. She kissed me one last time before flopping down beside me on the bed and possessively wrapping her arms around me.

Within minutes, she was asleep, and I lay there, helpless in her arms.

**xXx**

Despite the warm feeling of lying in her arms, I knew that the others would be home soon, so I woke her up. We showered and got dressed quickly, then made ourselves comfortable in the living room. I was wearing some of Alice's clothes, since they seemed to fit me best, but I'd had to borrow one of Esme's bras.

After they arrived, it took time to explain the situation and I was scolded for drinking from Carlisle's office without permission, but he admitted that it was partly his fault for not warning me.

"It could take a while, but I can find a way to reverse it," he said solemnly.

There was a slight shift in Bella's demeanor. She looked almost disappointed. I felt it too. I didn't want to go back.

"Don't bother, Carlisle," I said quickly. "I won't need it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I glanced at Bella and said, "Positive."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head, and I grinned.

Emmett wolf whistled and I glared at him. The rest of the family was a mixed bag of reactions, but I knew what Alice was thinking way before it even occurred to her. My psychic sister rocked back and forth on her heels, grinning like a madman.

"SHOPPING TRIP!"

**If you find any typos or errors, tell me and I'll have them fixed.**


End file.
